Harry Potter and The Curse Of The Necklace
by Providencelover
Summary: New girl arrives at Hogwarts. Hermione is suspecious about her. (Hermione's POV)
1. Arrival and Detention

Harry Potter and untitled for now!  
  
Chapter One: Arrival and Detention  
  
School. The most beloved word in the English language, to me at least. I love everything about school. The homework, hanging out with my two best friends Harry and Ron, and of course doing magic, that is the most important thing after all. I guess you could say I'm not your normal teenager.  
The Hogwarts express blew its whistle signaling boarding time. I grabbed my books and got onto the train. Since I had been made a Gryffondor Prefect I had other duties to attend to. I had been delighted when I'd gotten the news but I never realized just how much work and energy went into being a Prefect.  
After putting my stuff down a compartment I walked around the train making sure everyone was getting settled. I searched for Harry and Ron but didn't find them. Late again. I thought to myself. This wasn't the first time they'd been late. I glanced down at my watch. It was ten forty five and the train was leaving at eleven o'clock on the dot.  
"Harry and Ron better get a move on," I muttered to myself. I walked back to my compartment and sat down, opening Hogwarts: A History. This book is one of my all time favorites. While I was reading I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I called.  
The door opened and a girl about my age appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a skirt that was yellow plaid and a shirt that was dark red, complete with a black jacket. She was tall and slender with dark hair and very dark eyes. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
"Is this seat taken?" the girl asked, pointing to the seat across from where I was sitting.  
"No," I answered not looking up from my book. I peered over the top of the book. Who was this girl? Where had she come from? I'd never seen her before. What house was she in? She wasn't in Gryffondor or I would have known it. Going back to my book I tried to ignore her. She was listening to music on headphones. Sighing I put down my book. I had to know who this girl was and why I'd never seen her at school before. "What's your name?" I asked her. The girl took off her headphones and looked at me. "I'm Hermione Granger," I said.  
"Maria Anderson," Maria replied.  
"I've never seen you around school before," I told her. I closed the book and put it down beside me.  
"I've been around," Maria answered. She put back on her earphones.  
I sighed, rolling my eyes. I wasn't going to get anywhere with her listening to her music.  
Suddenly the door opened and Harry and Ron appeared in the doorway. I leaped to my feet. "Where have you two been?" I demanded. I rolled my eyes, glowering at them. "Sometimes I don't know about you two."  
"Well.well," Harry began. His eyes shifted toward Maria and I saw his whole expression change. "We.we."  
I rolled my eyes. Boys can be such idiots. "Well?" I demanded. I looked over at Maria. She was still listening to her music and had no clue that two boys were staring at her. Rolling my eyes I sat down. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and slapped Ron on the face.  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" Ron moaned rubbing his right cheek.  
"You deserved it," I said sticking my nose in the air.  
Ron sat down where I had been sitting and picked up my book. I looked at him and then looked back at Harry who was still staring at Maria a look of wonder on his face. "Cut it out," I hissed.  
"Uh.what?" Harry asked. He looked like he was coming out of a deep sleep.  
"Never mind," I mumbled. I looked back at Maria. "Maria I'd like to introduce you to my two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."  
Maria took off her earphones and looked at Harry, shaking his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."  
"Likewise," Harry replied. His voice seemed higher than normal. "So, are you a new student?"  
"I've been around," Maria replied. She smiled.  
I sighed. I could already tell this was going to be a long train ride and it had barely begun.  
  
It was dark when we finally arrived at Hogwarts. The castle lights sparkled over the water, making everything glow. Ron, Harry and I got into the carriage and started for the castle. I wondered where Maria had gone but figured she'd gone in another carriage. Deciding not to worry about it I settled back into the carriage for the ride. I looked over at Harry. He had a strange look on his face.  
"Do you see that?" he asked, pointing to the front of the carriage.  
I glanced over to where he was pointing. "See what?" I asked.  
"The black skeletal horses."  
"I don't see any black horses," I replied. "You need some sleep Harry."  
Finally we reached the castle and went directly into the Great Hall. The Great Hall was lit with candles upon a night sky. I followed Harry (who still looked shaken up about the "horses" he had claimed he'd seen) and Ron directly to the Gryffondor table. We sat down and waited for the usual speech from Dumbledore. After a few minutes the food appeared on the table. Ron went straight for the fried chicken. I glanced over at Harry. He seemed back to normal.  
"Are you OK now?" I asked.  
"Fine," Harry muttered. He looked at me. "So, how did Maria end up sitting next to you?"  
I rolled my eyes. "I don't know she just asked if she could. I'd never seen her before in my life."  
Harry looked thoughtful. "Hmm."  
I filled my plate with food. I was starving. The journey on the train had been long and I was exhausted.  
Suddenly I saw Maria come over and sit down a few seats down from Harry. She glanced over at me. "Keep your hands, arms, feet and small children away from Hermione's mouth."  
Anger boiled up inside me. How dare she say such a thing? I stood up, furious. I stomped over to her. "What did you say?" I demanded looking her straight in the eye.  
"It's just a joke," Maria said with a shrug.  
"It's not funny," I hissed.  
"Hermione calm down," Harry said.  
I sat back down still fuming. "Stay out of this," I snapped.  
"Ok you need to get to bed," Ron jumped in. "You're being way to defensive."  
I sighed. Boys. They can certainly be annoying.  
  
After dinner I headed up to the Gryffondor tower. Since I am a Prefect I was assigned a special room above the common room. There was one other room beside mine that wasn't occupied or so I thought.  
After putting my stuff away I headed out to explore a little bit. I'd never been this high in the castle before and didn't know what was up here. Suddenly I noticed the other door that I assumed led to the other tower room. I opened it and stepped into the room. The room was decorated with dark purple wallpaper, looked a little like eyes staring at you. Shivering I walked further into the room and stopped dead in my tracks. There on the chair was Maria quietly reading a book.  
"Oh, it's you," I said hastily.  
Maria looked up from her book. "Hi," she said as if s he didn't have a care in the world. She must have forgotten the horrible display in the Great Hall at dinner. Well I sure hadn't. I was going to show her who was boss.  
I folded my arms across my chest. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.  
"What does it look like?" Maria shot back. "I'm doing what you do best.reading."  
"Hmm," I hissed angrily.  
"If you're just going to stand there then I suggest you leave," Maria said after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
I looked at her. "I am a Prefect you can't tell me what to do." I walked out of the room slamming the door behind me.  
  
The next day I as I sat in all of my classes I noticed one thing. Maria had all of my classes at the same time. It wasn't fair. I had thought after last night I could escape her during the day but no, she had to have my classes too. By the time Professor Umbridge had started class I was furious inside. I hadn't told Ron and Harry about the scene the night before, figuring it was none of their business. As I sat reading our assigned pages I noticed Maria mumbling something to herself.  
"We don't even get to do magic," I heard her mumble. This went on for a few minutes and finally I just had to say something.  
"Will you cut it out?" I hissed.  
Maria looked at me. "We'll you don't have to listen," she hissed back.  
"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" Professor Umbridge said, looking straight at me.  
"No, Professor," I said. I sat up straighter. I shot Maria another look and returned to my reading.  
"This is insane," Harry whispered to me. "I'm not in this class to read books I'm in this to learn how to fight off Voldemort."  
"Harry Voldemort is gone," I told him. I looked over at Professor Umbridge making sure she had her back turned. "He's not going to hurt you."  
"He's back, I know it," Harry said, a bit too loudly.  
Professor Umbridge turned around. She looked straight at Harry. "Mr. Potter what have I told you time and time again? No talking."  
"But Professor." Harry began.  
"THAT'S IT POTTER!" Professor yelled. "Detention for you. Tonight five o'clock right here in this room."  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Maria said, jumping to her feet. "He didn't do anything wrong!"  
"Well Miss. Anderson if you feel so strongly about that perhaps you should join him. Five o'clock tonight."  
Maria gave Harry a look that seemed to say, "Well I tried." She sat back in her seat with a sigh.  
I looked over at Harry. He had a small smile on his face that hadn't been there moments before. Was there something going on? Why was Harry smiling after just been given detention. It didn't make since. I leaned back in my seat, a thoughtful expression on my face. I was going to get to the bottom of this and I was going to do it tonight.  
  
After my class I went back up to the Gryffondor tower and went into the common room. The common room was empty, which, I was grateful for. I crept up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory. Making sure no one was in sight I went over to Harry's trunk. Trying to be as quiet as possible I opened the trunk. Sitting on top was his invisibility cloak. Grabbing it I put it over my head and quietly closed the trunk. Checking my watch I realized it was four-forty five. Quietly exiting the room I walked out of the tower and down the stairs. I walked to Umbridge's office and made myself comfortable in one of the seats. I kept low and tried to cover my whole body with the cloak. At five till five Harry and Maria came into the room, obviously talking about something important. Professor Umbridge was sitting at her desk and looked up when they entered.  
"Sit down," she ordered.  
Harry and Maria sat down beside each other.  
"Now, I want you two to each take these quills," she said. "And Harry you write I must not tell lies one hundred times. And Maria I want you to write I must not protest."  
I sighed quietly. Poor Harry. I thought. I watched as he started writing. I couldn't tell how far he was but by six o'clock he looked tired. Waiting a few minutes after Harry and Maria left the room I walked out of Umbridge's classroom. I made a dash for the common room, hiding the cloak under my robes. Quickly giving the password to the fat lady I dashed into the common room, collapsing into my favorite chair by the fire. Suddenly I heard the voices of Ron and Harry.  
"It was awful," Harry was saying to Ron. Their voices came closer. "Hi, Hermione," Harry said.  
"Hi," I said, trying to act casual. I hoped he didn't sense I was hiding something. I then looked at his hands. His hands were all bloody. "Harry, what happened? You're bleeding."  
Harry looked down at his bloodied up hands. "Oh, well.."  
"It's from detention isn't it?" I asked. I didn't want to give my secret away, that I had seen the whole thing.  
Harry nodded. "Yes," he mumbled. His eyes grew wide with anger. "She's horrible and Maria had to write I must not protest a hundred times."  
I shook my head in disgust. "Awful," I said.  
Harry sank down into the chair beside me. "Well at least I didn't miss Quidditch practice." 


	2. Secrets Revealed and My First Detention

Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed and my first detention  
  
We had just come from the train that had brought us to Hogsmead and I was heading toward the main shopping area. I was trying to keep up with Maria who kept disappearing on me. Finally, I gave up and retreated to a small teashop. There, I saw Cho and Harry sitting at a table in the corner. I sat down at a table nearby, trying not to be noticed. "Cho, I'm sorry," Harry was saying. Cho stood up and started for the door, she looked like she was crying. "What did I do?" I heard Harry mutter to himself. He then noticed me sitting at the table and came over to join me. "I'm sorry Harry," I whispered. "I don't know what I did to make her so upset," Harry said with a sigh. He rested his chin in his hands. "She was so shaken up with I mentioned Cedric." "Well, it wasn't your fault," I said. I looked at him trying to think of something that would cheer him up. "So, who are you taking to the Valentines day ball?" "I was thinking about asking Maria," Harry answered. "What?" I asked. Harry shrugged. "Yeah. What's the big deal?" "Nothing," I whispered. I didn't want Harry to notice that this upset me. It wasn't a big deal to him but it was to me. It wasn't fair. I had hoped he would take me to the ball. But no, he had to take Maria, the most annoying girl in the world. I stood up. I didn't want Harry to see just how angry and upset I really was. Maria was going to pay. She was going to pay big time. "Harry I've go to go I'll see you back at school." I ran from the teashop before Harry had a chance to answer me. "All Hogwarts students please report to the platform," a loud voice boomed.  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief. I would talk to Maria as soon as I got back to school.  
  
When the train finally arrived back at Hogwarts I went straight to Maria's room. Barging into her room I found her sitting in her chair, reading. "How could you!!" I demanded. My eyes danced with anger. "What? Read?" Maria asked. I knew she was playing innocent. "NO," I snapped. "I mean about you and Harry. How could you go behind my back like that." "I don't know what you're talking about." Maria looked at me from behind her book. "Sure you do," I sneered. "Harry is going to ask you to the dance." Maria put down her book. A huge smile appeared on her face. "He is?" she asked, her voice as light as one of Hedwig's fathers. "Yes, he is," I spat. I started pacing around the room. "This is so unfair." "He's asking me out, he's asking me out," Maria started chanting over and over. "Oh STOP IT," I screamed and ran from the room slamming the door behind me. I ran to my own room and flopped down on my bed. This wasn't fair this just wasn't fair.  
  
The next day I was still angry with Maria. I avoided her at all possible, which wasn't easy considering we had all the same classes. By the time Umbridge's class came I was sick of seeing her as I walked into Umbridge's class I sat down at my normal seat. Please let us do magic today. I thought. I had finished the entire book we were required to read and I knew that if we didn't do anything else besides read I was going to go insane. "Okay today class open your books to chapter three and begin," Professor Umbridge said and walked back to her desk. I looked around at the faces of my classmates. They were all busy reading chapter three. Folding my arms across my chest I sat there, fuming. I was still mad about the incident from the night before and today wasn't helping much. Finally I couldn't take it anymore I had to say something. I stood up. I didn't care who was listening or watching. "Professor Umbridge," I said. "I didn't give you permission to stand up Miss Granger," Professor Umbridge said. Her voice was as cold as ice. "I've had it," I snapped. I could feel my cheeks turning red. "We are not here to read magic out of books we're here to learn, to experience." "That will be enough Miss Granger," Professor Umbridge roared. I could see some of the students start to flinch. "I'm not finished yet," I snapped. I started walking forward. "You think that doing magic will somehow bring Voldemort back well it won't." "ENOUGH!!" Professor Umbridge roared. Her face was red with anger. "That was uncalled for Miss. Granger. You will join Harry and Maria in this classroom today at five. Is that clear?" I didn't respond. I went back to my seat and plopped down into it, sulking. I looked over at Maria who just rolled her eyes. "That was brilliant," Harry whispered. "You've got guts Hermione." "And look where it got me," I hissed back. This day was probably the worst day in Hogwarts history.  
  
Later that day I walked to Umbridge's office and found Harry and Maria already waiting. "I know what I did wasn't wrong," I blurted out. "We know Hermione," Harry said. I think he was sympathizing with me. "Like I said before you've got guts." I cracked a smile. "Thanks, Harry." I saw Maria roll her eyes. I sighed, glancing down at my watch. "I should just go back to the common room and do my homework." I started for the stairs. "That will just get you more detentions," Maria spoke up. I turned around glaring at her. "Oh, yeah and how would you know?" "It was landed me in here for another two weeks," she said. Then the door opened and Professor Umbridge came out into the hall. "Come in you three." We followed our teacher into the room and sat down. Harry and Maria started working straight away. "Okay Miss Granger your assignment will be to write I must not speak out of turn a hundred times." Professor handed me a quill and some paper. As I started writing I noticed my hand was starting to get very sore. "Now I know what its like," I whispered to myself. I kept writing. By the time I was done my hand was bleeding. I looked over at Harry. Now I knew what he had been talking about. I stood up to leave and Professor Umbridge gave me a look. "I'll see you tomorrow Miss. Granger," she said and returned to her work. I walked out of the classroom and caught up with Harry. "Harry." Harry turned around. "I know," I said. We headed for the stairs. "I know what it's like. She's evil." Harry nodded. "Yes, she is." Harry and I walked back to the common room. Maria was nowhere in sight and I was grateful for that. I needed to talk to Harry alone. Harry sat down in his chair by the fire and I sat down in mine. My hand was still throbbing and I didn't think I could eat any dinner. I looked over at Harry. "Harry?" "Hmm?" Harry asked. "Are you still taking Maria to the dance?" Harry nodded. "Yes. Why?" I looked down and then looked back at him. "Well.I always.." I could barely get the words out. "I always thought that we'd be together." 


	3. The Dance and the Mirror

Chapter Three  
  
The Dance and the Mirror  
  
I was sitting in the common room doing homework when Harry came and sat down in his favorite chair by the fire. He looked nervous, almost afraid like. He kept staring at me and sighing.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him. All the sighing was starting to annoy me.  
Harry sighed again. "Well I'm just trying to get up the nerve to ask you something."  
I put down my book I'd been reading. "So, ask. I won't bite."  
"Do you want to go to the Valentines Day Dance with me?"  
I looked at him. Had I heard him right? Had he just asked me out? "Yes," I answered quickly. "I would love to go to the dance with you."  
"Good," Harry said. He looked relieved.  
"Harry you don't have to be afraid to ask me things," I pointed out. "You're my best friend. And I hope more," I added quietly to myself.  
"Well I'd better get to my homework," Harry said and retreated to his room.  
Smiling to myself I went back to reading to my book. Now I had something to look forward to. I was going on a date with the boy I'd liked from the moment I'd met him. I hadn't told anyone it was my secret.  
Suddenly Maria leaped up and walked from the room.  
"Maria!" I called. I put the book down and followed Maria out of the tower. She walked down the stairs and around a corridor. I tried to keep up with her but in the end I lost her. Sighing, I made my way back to the common room. Suddenly I noticed a mirror. Curious, I walked over to it and looked at myself. My face was pale and my hair hung in strings around my shoulders. Guess I hadn't brushed it in a while. Suddenly I saw Maria in the mirror. Jerking my head around I looked to see if she was behind me. She wasn't. Confused I looked again. The image was gone. Panicking, I ran back to the common room. I found Harry with Ron by the fire. "Harry," I said breathlessly.  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked. He jumped to his feet.  
"I saw.I saw.." I couldn't get the words out.  
Harry gripped me by the shoulders. "Hermione calm down and tell me what's wrong."  
"I saw Maria in the mirror in the hallway and then I turned around and she wasn't there."  
"Hermione I don't see what the big deal is," Harry said.  
"Yeah, Hermione," Ron spoke up. "I think you've had too much pumpkin juice."  
I rolled my eyes. "This is serious," I protested. I seized Harry's arm and dragged him out of the tower. I took him down the stairs to the mirror. I pointed. "There. She was right there and then when I turned around she was gone."  
"Hermione it's a big deal. What's going on with you? You're normally not this.. this.."  
"Over-reactive?" I finished for him.  
Harry nodded.  
"I know what I saw," I snapped. I folded my arms across my chest. "If you don't believe me then I'm going to Dumbledore." I stomped off toward Dumbledore's office. I could hear Harry yelling at me not to but I ignored him. Something had to be done about the mysterious things that had been happening and something had to be done soon.  
  
When I got to Dumbledore's office I explained the situation. After a few minutes I finally showed him where I'd seen Maria in the mirror.  
"Nothing to worry about Miss Granger," he'd said. He'd placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You're getting yourself worked up over nothing."  
Now I watched as he walked back toward his office. Sighing I headed back toward the Gryffondor tower, mumbling to myself. Maybe I have had to much pumpkin juice. I thought as I told the fat lady the password. I walked in and heard Maria and Harry talking.  
"it was only a pity date," Harry was saying. "Nothing more. I only wanted to make her feel better."  
I couldn't believe him. How could he? How could he do this to me? Anger boiled up inside me. I walked toward them.  
"How did it go?" Harry asked when he saw me.  
"How could you!" I screamed. "How could you do this to me Harry Potter?"  
"Do what?" Harry asked me playing innocent.  
"For asking me out on a pity date," I screamed. I was furious. "I can't believe you Harry, you of all people, I just can't believe you." I ran from the room, tears working their way down my cheeks. I slammed the door to the girl's dormitory and leaned against it, breathing hard. I was going to get revenge on Maria somehow, someway if it was the last thing I did. 


End file.
